Rust and Fish
by sweetsnow73
Summary: Family movie night, everything goes well until the subject of rust comes up.
1. Chapter 1

"You smell like _rust_."

Sealand looks to his left at Iceland.

The two of them are sitting alone in Norway's living room on the large four person cream colored couch. In one hand Sealand has the remote to the T.V. And the other is the empty DVD case. He was adjusting the volume after looking at the next chapter from the back of the case.

In the kitchen they can hear the rest of their family.

"_Don't give me that look Denmark, put it back!" _

"_Please don't fight..."_

They were all together for a movie night, and by the sound of Norway's voice, it was something that was quickly developing into a bad idea. A bad idea that could further develop into Denmark receiving bodily harm.

Sealand still hasn't said anything. The two of them don't talk all that much, but it was understood that they can stand each others presence and that given a life or death situation they would help each other out, instead of laughing hysterically at the others misfortune. Sealand feeds Mr. Puffin from time to time, when Iceland has to be away and while it's never come up, it was understood that Iceland would feed the goat that Peter has, should a similar situation arise. They had both been categorized as the "little brothers" of the group, and had a small commodore from this as they both desired to be recognized as equals in the group.

Sealand sets the remote and the case down, calmly, on the coffee table in front of the couch. They were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, on the TV screen was the paused imagine of the movie, now forgotten. Mr. Puffin was napping on top the TV, he didn't even twitch at the sound of his owner's voice.

Ocean blue eyes looked at powder purple eyes. Sealand could have explained that he was a fort and a lot of the metal is rusting, he spends days repairing and replacing pieces of his body, so it won't rot into the ocean bellow. It's a sensitive subject that he often brushes off as a none-worry even though he can slowly feel himself rot. He never brings it up unless necessary and he's spent more then one night up trying not to slowly loose his mental health at the self awareness.

"And you smell like rotting fish."

It was in the moment that Iceland's jaw dropped, that the group returned. Denmark looked a little ruffed up but otherwise healthy and laughing. They had cups of coffee and some snacks in bowels. Norway sits next to his little brother. He doesn't notice the expression on Iceland's face, setting his coffee on the table. The older nations settle into their spots, oblivious to Sealand's smirk and Iceland's shock.

"Alright lets get this show on the road!" Denmark leans back into his chair with his bowel of some kind of chips on his lap and a bottle of beer in his hand.

"...Iceland...?" Norway finally notices his brother's expression. His finger taps the bowl on his lap. He hadn't left his brother in a state of shock, just what was going on here?

"...close your mouth, you look like a fish." It was a off handed comment from Norway.

With a (totally manly) screech, Iceland smacks the bowel and it flips, sending the popcorn flying into the air and onto both Norway and the couch. Iceland is seething in a rage he hasn't felt since his volcano went off. He grabs Mr. Puffin and leaves, with a loud slam of the front door, that shakes the windows slightly. For a moment everyone is silent. Then Sealand finds himself laughing hysterically to the point were he falls on the floor.

Norway picks popcorn from his hair, "Something I said?"

* * *

><p>So this was all because I had a head canon that basically goes that the personification will kind of smell like their land, but I haven't really thought of the limitations just yet. Used here it's more like Iceland is trying to, maybe, make fun of Peter. Which Peter can give right back. I wrote this before Ladonia showed up and was seen hanging out with the Nordics. Poor Norway ended up the victim of some Iceland teasing.<p>

There is a lot of rust on Sealand, I find it hard to believe the personification of the fort wouldn't be aware of it and have some worry about this.

I try to do humor but there is always that element of oddly sad things. It's supposed to be funny. Please tell me someone laughed!


	2. Chapter 2

I was very surprised to find that betsybugaboo wrote a follow up chapter to this story and I wanted to share it with anyone that might be interested in it!

* * *

><p>It was about half an hour into the movie. Denmark was attempting to put his arm over Norway's shoulder's smooth-like, Finland was leaning against Sweden, and Sealand was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. Iceland, however, had yet to return from his tantrum. The blonde micronation was starting to feel a bit guilty over his earlier comment.<p>

_"I know I shouldn't have done that, even if he brought up the topic._" He thought.

Silently excusing himself from the room, the micronation padded down the hall to the teenaged nation's room. Standing outside Iceland's room, Sealand took a deep breath, and tapped on the door. It opened a crack. "What do you want?" Iceland growled. "Erm... I wanted to apologize. For what I said earlier."

Iceland grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him into the room, shutting it so the others couldn't hear. The teen turned to face the younger boy.

"Apologize?! You humilified me!" Sealand could see now that the silverette's eyes were puffy and red. "I already don't fit in with them, and you just had to do that! I'm geographically isolated from them, I'm strange compared to them, and my language is different from theirs in too many ways." Iceland took a shuddering breath. Sealand's glare softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen that way." Iceland nodded, mute, still not looking at him.

"It's just... the whole rust thing bothers me. I have to constantly repair and replace bits and pieces of my body. The rust is slowly eating me... killing me. When I lie awake at night, I can feel myself rotting on the inside. The truth, that I'm just a little fort, waiting to collapse in on itself, hurts, y'know."

The older boy stared at the micronation. "I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't-" "It's okay. You didn't know."

The two sat in a contemplative silence. Reaching over, Iceland quietly pulled Sealand into a hug. Muffled slightly by the blonde's hair, he murmured, "I guess maybe we can stick together more." Sealand brightened at the suggestion. "Yeah, that wold be nice."

"...Well, do you want to come back and watch the rest of the rest of the movie?" the younger asked. "Yes... yes, I think I will."


End file.
